Love don t cost a thing
by luakinaga
Summary: New York, 1931. Robert Alexander, better known as Moose, is engaged with Sophie Donovan. But he cannot forget his love for Camille Gage, a girl he dated in Baltimore. Sudenly, comes a mysterious proposal that will change Moose s life.
1. Intro

_**A.N. – Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **Welcome to my new series: Love don´t cost a thing**_

 _ **This is a story that takes place in an alternate universe.**_

 _ **I want to thank all of the followers, reviewers and readers!**_

 _ **You are the reason I decided to upload this.**_

 _ **As always a review will be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Step Up franchise (movies and characters)**_

CHARACTER LIST

Camille Gage: 18, an orphan, was poor, became heir to a fortune. Draws attention of everyone for her beauty and eccentricity. Many young men of society want her as wife, but she has her own plans...

Robert Alexander, the 3rd: 18 years, had a pose and a place of respect in society. In debt, seeks marriage with a rich girl to improve his financial situation.

Lena Gage: Tyler's and Camille´s mother, married to Richard. Dies when Camille is 17 years old.

Tyler Gage: 22, older brother of Camille, after receiving his inheritance, marries Norah and founded a dance group. Is on a world tour.

Richard Gage: son of Napoleon Gage, secretly marries Lena, has two children, but dies when Tyler and Camille were small.

Napoleon Gage: Wealthy farmer, who upon discovering the existence of his grandchildren, leaves his estate to them.

Wilhelmina Stowe: Napoleon`s housekeeper. After his death, is hired by Tyler to be Camille's chaperone.

Benedict Stowe: Wilhelmina´s husband. It was Napoleon´s assistant, and becomes Camille´s counselor.

Robert Alexander, the 2nd: Businessman, who went bankrupt with the crisis of the New York Stock Exchange, dies of sudden illness. Left wife and 3 children.

Katherine Alexander: With her husband's death, opens a small buffet business.

Andie: 20, was a neighbor of Tyler and Camille, after they receive the inheritance, became a part of Tyler's dance group.

Sean: 20, Andie´s boyfriend and Moose´s friend.

Sophie Donovan, 20: Moose´s fiancé. Daughter of a rich lawyer. Falls in love with Chase.

Chase: 21, dancer, was a close friend of Tyler and Camille when they lived in Baltimore.

Luke 21: Moose´s friend, through his wife, Natalie, Moose and Camille are introduced to each other.

Nicole (14) and Mary Alexander (12): Moose´s sisters.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author´s Note:_

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _Finally I will publish the first chapter of my new series!_

 _Thanks to everyone who favorite and follow._

 _Just a warning: the first chapter is focused on Camille._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Step Up franchise (movies and characters)._

PART ONE - The Price

I

New York, 1931

For years she sprung up in the sky like a star. From the moment of her accession, she was proclaimed the queen of the salons. She was rich and beautiful. Who does not remember Camille Gage, owner of greenish brown eyes, haughty posture and sense of cynical mood. She was seventeen years old when she first appeared in society. Nobody knew her; and soon everybody eagerly sought information about her. It was said a lot that I will not repeat now, for in due time we will know the truth.

Camille was an orphan; and her older brother, Tyler was touring in Europe with his wife, Nora; while she was living with a couple of servants.

Despite being disputed by many suitors, she had no intention of marrying anyone. She knew that weddings were for the most part, a business, and cases like that of her parents and her older brother were increasingly rare. So she had a very cynical attitude towards her suitors: she always put a price. That's what she was doing in the Vault while talking to her friend Anala Reynolds:

"What do you think of Jason? He just got back from England. "

"He is very elegant." Camille said smiling, "He´s worth US$ 10,000.00, but I have money to pay for a higher price husband."

Everyone knew this Camille´s mania, and instead of feeling offended, did their best to please her so they could raise their listing on the marriage stock market.

The next morning, the summer sun beats on the shutters of a certain mansion on the Upper East Side.

Reclining in an ottoman, Camille is quite thoughtful, at times even seems to be melancholic, which for her is very rare. No one who sees this gentle girl, in appearance so calm and quiet, could believe that at that moment she shakes and solves the problem of her existence; and prepares to hopelessly sacrifice her entire future.

Suddenly Mrs. Stowe enters the room. The lady exercised a housekeeper craft. Camille went to view the room; and checked the time on a miniature clock attached to her waist with a matte gold chain. However Mrs. Stowe, accommodating her fat in one of the large armchairs that stood next to the ottoman, had to wait for lunch.

"Are you tired from yesterday?" Asked the old lady.

"No, but I feel bothered; It must be the heat. " replied the girl to give any reason for her thoughtful attitude.

"These balls that end up so late cannot be good for health; so that is why in New York the girls are getting thinner ... "

Mrs. Stowe continued to describe her impressions of the ball, and Camille seemed not to hear. But suddenly the girl interrupts the narrative of her servant:

"What do you think of Sophie Donovan, Mrs. Stowe?"

"Sophie Donovan? ... Was that girl dressed in blue?"

"Yup. She had long black hair, was tall and very friendly. "

"Now I remembered. She´s a very stylish girl! "

"And well-educated. People say she dances perfectly, and has a very nice voice. "

"But she does not usually appear in society. It is the first time I saw her; I do not remember having seen her before. "

"And it was! It was her first ball after spending a season in California! "Uttering these words, the girl looked like her soul was absorbed by a secret thought again. After a few moments in silence, she addressed the maid in a live and instant tone:

"Tell me one thing, Mrs. Stowe!"

"What is it, Miss. Gage?"

"But you must be honest. Promise me? "

"Honest? More than I am, girl? "

She hesitated for a moment.

"Try it, Miss!"

"Who do you think is more beautiful, Sophie or me?" She said at last, turning pale.

"Well, well!" She hastened the old lady to laugh. "Are you kidding, Miss. Gage? For who is Miss. Donovan to be compared to you? "

"Be honest!"

"Other much prettier than she did not arrive at your feet." The old lady cited four or five names of girls and of which I do not remember now.

"She is so elegant!" Said Camille was completed as an intimate reflection.

"People have their tastes!"

"This is your frankness, Mrs. Stowe?"

"Yes miss; my frankness is to tell the truth, not hide it. Apart from that, this is what everyone sees and repeats. Do you play piano like Arnaud, sings like a prima donna, and can handle a conversation with the MPs and diplomats, they are all bewitched. "

"You wish!" Murmured the girl falling back in her meditation.

Mrs. Stowe even uttered a few words in continuation of the conversation; but noticed that the girl was not paying any attention, once seemed to shun with any external impression, to further refocus in herself. So with the touch of these souls made for moral domesticity, she rose; and took a few steps around the room, disguised to repair the alabaster figurines and porcelain vases placed on red marble table tops. With her back to the ottoman, she showed not realize that ecstasy of Camille, who had the right to oppose, when she returned from distraction to the presence of a person to scrutinize her gestures the secret thoughts.

Would have elapsed five minutes when Mrs. Stowe heard a crystal clear sound, Camille rose from the ottoman and walked to the windows, and suspended fiercely the two shutters, which seemed excessive burden on her fine hand. The flood of light rushing by opening the windows, filled the room; and the girl stepped forward to the balcony, to bathe in these sun cascades.

Surprised by the girl's behavior, Mrs. Stowe began to suspect that something extraordinary had taken place in the life of the girl who had made her so thoughtful, and now produced this sentimental access.

It was lunchtime. The two ladies put at the table. Camille was distinguished by sobriety, that it was the result of temperament and education. On that occasion, the girl made exceptions to its sobriety habits; she did not like spices, and only at long intervals drank some liquor drops, wanted to try as sauce and spicy condiment was at home; and took a shot of sherry glass.

Mrs. Stowe without forgetting lunch, continued to watch the girl's behavior, increasingly convinced of the existence of an important event that had changed the usual calm girl.

This event, in the old lady's opinion, could not be other than the one that exerts much influence on girls of eighteen, particularly if they do not depend on anyone else. Mrs. Stowe had it for granted that Camille, who has always been contemptuous of love, finally succumbed to its charms. She was eager to get to know the lucky man that he had the power to captivate the proud queen of the halls, so adored, as cold and indifferent.

Wallowed in mind the memories of the night before to make sure it had not appeared at the ball a stranger boy whom Camille could fall suddenly. Should be any of the ancient worshipers of it mocked that for some inexplicable circumstance reached at last surrender her heart. The housekeeper could barely contain herself with joy; and at the risk of displeasing the girl gave her a hint that she intended to forward the conversation, and as a response to direct it to the point.

"I do not know what happened today, Miss. Gage! You seem so happy, and even more beautiful, if possible, than usual! "

"Indeed!"

"It is no exaggeration, no! Look, the girls when they dress for a dance where they hope to find someone look better than they are. But today you are even more beautiful than the balls. I've never seen you like that. Here walking around a little secret! "

"You know what?" Said Camille with a smile.

"I'm not that curious." Answered the lady, barely disguising her curiosity.

"I decided to become a nun!"

"It's fine!"

"But my convent is to be the same world we live in, that no other would have more penance and mortification for me."

After denying the severity of these words with a playful laugh, Camille left her maid in the dining room; and Mrs. Stowe, amazed at the way a young immensely rich and beautiful, desired by all, could have similar thoughts, even in jest.

Camille, who had gone to his dressing table, sat down at a desk and wrote a letter of a few lines. The full details of this operation, the double sheet of paper, end it on the cover, melt the seal and print the seal; the girl deliberately applied the utmost attention and care. Or this letter was intended for all those who deserve it, or in this predicament and sought care Camille disguise the hesitation that surprised when performing a previously seated idea.

After writing the letter, the girl took out a sandalwood safe embedded ivory. There was between letters and wilted flowers a business card, as yellow, which she hid in the bathrobe pocket, after stored in its velvet membership card. At the sound of the tympanum appeared a servant. Aurelia handed him the letter with a brisk gesture and brief voice as suddenly afraid repentance.

"For Mr. Stowe! Hurry!"

Camille felt then that stillness that follows the struggles of the heart. She had finally solved the inextricable problem of her life; and instead to leave up to chance and let herself be carried away by the world's turmoil, she thought in her soul for the strength to direct the events and dominate the future. Hence came the calm of it stood up to leave the room and again imparted to her beauty a sweet expression of melancholy and resignation.

Mrs. Stowe as usual, expects Camille willing to so why would the morning because the housekeeper had no other occupation that would not please the girl, keep her company and be open to all her whims and caprices.

"You will not go out today, Miss Gage?"

"Can be. But do not be shy to me. "

"There is to be alone?"

"I have to employ in time. A serious business! "Replied the young woman smiling.

"It is already some penance?"

"Not yet; it is the novice profession."

On this occasion and in the middle of girl's laughter, Mr. Stowe came to the mansion.

"I received your letter on the way to Wall Street: Joseph found me in SoHo. I am at your service, Miss Gage. "

Mr. Stowe was an old man of small stature, not too fat, but bulging like a Chinese vase. Despite his plump body he had certain liveliness. At first presentation to recognize the type of these gentlemen who always bring a provision to laugh that we celebrate them.

He and his wife worked for the late grandfather of Camille, and now, with the absence of Tyler, he acted as an administrator of the family property. Soon after the greetings, Mrs. Stowe, though curious to know the content of the conversation, withdrew to let the girl free. Camille was extremely reserved in relation to what she called her business.

"Come in, Mr. Stowe!" Said the girl opening a side door.

This door led to an elegantly furnished office; the center was occupied by an oval stand covered with a blue cloth of scarlet fringes. On the table were the cartridge and more paraphernalia of writing. By the time Camille, would turn into the cabinet, a visitor appeared at the door of the parlor: Ms. Darby, her neighbor.

The lady stopped with a shy way, waiting for permission to come forward. Camille approached her with a question gesture.

"I wanted to come yesterday; but I could not, I had a rheumatism crisis. It was to say that he has arrived. "

"Already knew!"

"Ah! Who told you? "

"Yesterday, I saw him at the ball."

"Come in" Camille cut the dialogue, pointing the corridor leading her neighbor into the interior; and passing the office closed the door upon her.

 _What happened with her today?_ Thought Mr. Stowe, while Camille sat down at the table and invited her two guests to occupy the seats that were in front of the desk.


End file.
